1. Field
Transductor choke with a magnetic core, use of transductor chokes and method for producing magnetic cores for transductor chokes.
The invention relates to a transductor choke with a magnetic core, the deployment of transductor chokes as well as a method for producing magnetic cores for transductor chokes.
2. Description of Related Art
Switched power supply units using transductor regulators with clock frequencies between 20 kHz and 300 kHz are being progressively more deployed in ever more diversified applications as for instance in applications, which require voltages that are adjusted exactly to a maximum of power or currents despite quick load changes. They include e.g. switched power supply units for PCs or printers.
The basic principles of this type of transductor regulator including the corresponding transductor choke and the related switched power supply units are described in detail in for instance DE 198 44 132 A1 or the VAC trade literature TB-410-1, 1988.